


[Podfic] youth, ignorance, and a bad haircut

by sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Shiro was surprised when Keith told him how he felt.





	[Podfic] youth, ignorance, and a bad haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [youth, ignorance, and a bad haircut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516096) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Length: 00:21:11

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/youth,%20ignorance,%20and%20a%20bad%20haircut.mp3) (16 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/youth,%20ignorance,%20and%20a%20bad%20haircut.m4b) (9.9 MB) 


End file.
